(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device capable of controlling an aggregation position of an alignment layer and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are one of the flat panel displays that are widely used today. Typically, a liquid crystal display includes two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrode, determines alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and displays an image by controlling polarization of incident light.
Two display panels constituting the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and a cover display panel. A gate line to transmit a gate signal and a data line to transmit a data signal may be alternately formed on the thin film transistor array panel to intersect each other. A thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like, may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel. A light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like, may be formed on the cover display panel. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may also be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, liquid crystal displays have room for improvement; for example, their cost of manufacturing is high and manufacturing process time is long because two substrates are used and constituent elements are formed on each of the two substrates. The display could also benefit from being made lighter, as they are often used in portable devices for end users.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.